The invention relates to an arrangement for insertion of implants, in particular dental implants.
Such an arrangement having an implant with a male thread is known from DE 94 17 182 U1. The implant is embodied as a dental implant and includes a receiving opening that extends apically from the coronal end area and that is for a pin of an attachment part that can be connected to the implant after it has been inserted into a bone, in particular a jaw bone. The receiving opening includes a conical interior surface that opens towards the coronal end and apically adjacent a first indexing element in the form of a polygonal receiving element and a threaded bore. Analogously, the pin of the attachment part includes a conical exterior surface and a second indexing element in the form of a polygonal element that can be inserted into the polygonal receiving element in the implant. Provided for connecting the attachment part to the implant is a tension or retaining screw that passes through a through-hole in the attachment part and can be screwed into the threaded bore of the implant by means of a male thread. Provided for inserting the implant into the bone is a tool having a polygonal element that conforms to the polygonal receiving element in the implant and can be inserted therein. The torque for inserting the implant is transferred only via the polygonal receiving element and consequently during insertion or screwing-in there is a risk that the polygonal receiving element of the implant that is embodied as the indexing element will be damaged and thus the proper connection of the attachment part to the implant, and above all the exact orientation of the attachment part with respect to the implant in a pre-defined rotational angle position, is called into question. The first indexing element is disposed in an area in which the implant does not have any external thread. The male thread is arranged spaced apart from the indexing element in the axial direction, and it extends approximately from the center of the longitudinal extension of the implant to its apical end. Since the aforesaid indexing element is then provided axially adjacent to the conical interior surface of the implant, the conical interior surface of the implant body extends only across a portion of its entire length so that for the conical connection to the attachment part only a very small or axially short connecting surface is available, there being a comparatively large takeout angle for the aforesaid conical surfaces.
Furthermore, known from EP 0 707 835 B1 is a dental implant with a central receiving opening that has a conical interior surface that opens toward the coronal end and in the interior end region has a female thread for anchoring a tension screw. It is possible to insert into the receiving opening a pin of an attachment part, the tension screw passing through the through-hole thereof, the through-hole being provided, in a head area of the attachment part that faces the oral cavity, an extension for receiving a head of the tension screw. The aforesaid pin of the attachment part includes an exterior surface that conforms to the conical interior surface of the receiving opening. The conical interior surface of the receiving opening and the conical exterior surface of the pin are embodied such that there is a self-locking conical connection between the implant and the attachment part connected by means of the tension screw. This form-fit and press-fit conical connection provides the attachment part continuous anti-rotational resistance against the high loads with regard to the implant. For placing the implant in the jawbone, the implant has, in its coronal region or the coronal end surface, engaging elements for a tool, such as for instance slits that open in the occlusal direction for a screwdriver. The attachment part can be positioned in a stepless manner relative to the implant in terms of the longitudinal axis in any desired rotational angle position, special measures for conforming transfer or orientation of the attachment part with respect to the implant being necessary in particular in the dental laboratory and/or when the impression is taken that is necessary for preparing a superstructure.
Moreover, known from DE 10 2005 005 402 A1 is a dental implant containing an implant body having a central receiving opening, an attachment part that has a pin that engages in the aforesaid receiving opening, and a tension screw that passes through a through-hole in the attachment part and that after the implant body has been inserted is screwed into a female thread in the receiving opening. So that it can be inserted in a jawbone, the implant body has placement elements in the region of its coronal end, whereby the screwing tool can be embodied for instance as a screwdriver and the placement elements can be embodied as slits for the tool that can engage with them. After the implant body has been inserted, the attachment part is connected to it, the rotational position of the attachment being determined relative to the implant body by means of indexing elements that are provided in the receiving opening of the implant body and on the pin of the attachment part.